elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rulindil
|Base ID = }} Rulindil is an Altmer wizard and the inquisitor residing at the Thalmor Embassy. He currently serves as the Third Emissary of the Thalmor. Background He reports to Elenwen, the First Emissary. He is responsible for the interrogation of Etienne Rarnis, a Thieves Guild member who was believed to possess knowledge about the location of the Blades agent Esbern. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity He is encountered in Elenwen's Solar, in the Thalmor Embassy, arguing with Gissur about locating Esbern. If Rulindil is not alerted (if one has a high enough Sneak skill), he can be watched interrogating Etienne. Conversations Interrogations and expenses Gissur: "But I need that money, I earned it! I have my own expenses, you know." Rulindil: "Silence! Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have more informants who are less... offensive." Gissur: "But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? pause Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man you're looking for is, he told me himself." Rulindil: "You'll get your money when he's told the rest of his story, as agreed." Gissur: "So he has talked! I knew it!" Rulindil: "Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if you ever want to see the rest of your payment." Gissur: "Can I... I could help you. He'd talk to me. He trusts me." Rulindil: "You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Gissur? Shall we loose his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like and see how he answers." Gissur: "No, no. I... I'll wait outside." Rulindil: "That would probably be best. pause Now get out!" Uncooperative prisoner Etienne: "Stop. Please. I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?" Thalmor guard: "Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Master Rulindil will ask the questions." Rulindil: "Let's begin again." Etienne: "No...for pity's sake...I've already told you everything..." Rulindil: "You know the rules." Etienne: "hits him Nooooo!!!" Rulindil: "Start at the beginning, as usual. If you persist in this stubbornness I'll have..." Etienne: "No, wait! I was... just catching my breath... why wouldn't I tell you again? I don't even know anything... There's an old man... he lives in Riften. He could be this Esbern you're looking for, but I don't know. He's old and seemed kind of crazy. That's all I know." Rulindil: "And his name is...?" Etienne: "I don't know his name. Like I've already told you a hundred- hits him Ahhh!" Rulindil: "You know the rules. Just answer the questions. And where is this nameless old man?" Etienne: "Like I said, I don't know. I've seen him down in the Ratway. Maybe he lives down there, but I don't know for sure." Rulindil: "That will be all for now. I must say I continue to be disappointed in your lack of cooperation. I hope next time you will do better." Etienne: "What else do you want from me? I've told you everything. Listen, If you let me go I can take you to Riften, show you where- hits him again Ghaaa!!!" Thalmor guard: "Silence, prisoner!" Trivia *Rulindil has a beard, whereas most Thalmor operatives are clean-shaven. *He has green eyes, an uncommon color, as most other Altmer have gold or amber eyes. See also *''Dragon Investigation: Current Status'' Appearances * de:Rulindil es:Rulindil fr:Rulindil pl:Rulindil ru:Рулиндил Category:Skyrim: Thalmor Members Category:Skyrim: Warlocks